Not Intended
by Time Lady Evangeline
Summary: GoGo didn't mean for any of this to happen. She only wanted to lose weight. But now she's in too deep, and she's going to need help in order to relearn the simple things that keep us all alive. (TW anorexia nervosa)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

GoGo never meant for it to happen, it just kind of… did. She just wanted to lose a few pounds, so she cut out sweets and soda from her diet, and spent a few extra hours a week on her bike.

But she started feeling much too big, almost obese. She found herself counting the calories in everything she ate, and soon she was eating next to nothing, working every last bite off by cycling until her legs gave out on her.

No one noticed at first, until after about ten pounds. "You look great, GoGo! Wow, you've lost weight!" GoGo smiled as the comment brought her achievement to the attention of the rest of her friends, who all congratulated her.

At twenty pounds, she started hiding. Wearing more clothes so that they wouldn't ask questions, only eating when she was alone, and turning down invitations when food was involved. She was practically a different person. Her grades went down ever so slightly, 0.1%.

She didn't care about her experiments or her friends. She only cared about food – or not eating it. Part of her knew she had a problem, but most of her didn't want to face it.

She spent far too many days alone in her room, sobbing against the wall, clutching at the fat on her body, biting back screams. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to hurt this much to become beautiful. This wasn't supposed to ruin her life.

Exhausted after doing that one night, she sat against the wall, tears streaming down her hollowing cheeks. "Help…" She whispered to no one in particular. "Help me." I came out like a whimper, her voice breaking as more tears spilled over, because no one was listening.

**Hi everyone! I haven't written in a while, but I saw Big Hero 6 yesterday and I just knew it was time to start back up again! Also, please please don't think I'm trying to mock anorexia or people who suffer from it. I understand that it's an awful disease, trust me. (diagnosed Oct 2014) This is just kinda my outlet as I try to understand myself I guess. And who doesn't love Baymax?!**


	2. Chapter 1

Hiro swiveled his computer chair around in curiosity as Baymax activated that night. "What are you doing? You need to recharge."

"I am your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to distress."

"But I'm okay, Baymax. I didn't wake you."

"I did not say _you _were in distress, Hiro."

"Then who?"

"Another patient."

"Everyone's a patient to you. Who is it?"

"I am unsure." The robot determined.

"What's wrong with them?"

"I cannot make a diagnosis without a scan."

"Well, what did you hear?"

"My sensors picked up a cry for help."

"Are you sure? You really aren't making this easy."

"I'm sorry, Hiro. But it is in my programming to- "

"I know, I know. Come on, let's go." He grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and let Baymax lead the way.

"You have to wait!" Hiro exclaimed, pulling his friend back by the hand onto the sidewalk.

It was a hectic walk, but Baymax was determined to help the person who needed it. To Hiro's surprise, they ended up at GoGo's doorstep. "The patient is here." He stated as Hiro knocked on the door. They waited a minute or so before the door opened up just a crack, the locks still bolted.

"Who is it?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hey, it's us, GoGo. Is everything okay?"

"My sensors detected a distress call from this location."

"Oh," she forced out a laugh, "Everything's fine here. I was having trouble with an experiment earlier, that's probably when Baymax heard me." Tears were still forcing their way from her eyes, sliding down her face as she unwillingly wiped them away with her palms.

"Right, I figured it would be something like that." They stood in awkward silence for a moment. "Well, uh, I haven't seen you in a while, do you want to go out tomorrow, maybe?"

"Yeah, sure. But I'm busy right now, I have to go." And she closed the door on them.

"Okay, then…"

"So there was no distress?" Baymax asked, the slight inflection in his robotic voice sounding slightly confused.

"No, Baymax. No distress."

"Okay."

The next morning was a Saturday, and GoGo woke to her phone going off. Groaning, she rolled towards her clock, which told her it was almost noon. She opened the message from Hiro, asking her where she wanted to go. Knowing that it would be easier to get rid of any food she was given at his house rather than in a restaurant, she suggested that she go over there before they decided where they'd spend the afternoon.

She pulled on her hoodie, which was now several sizes too big, and headed out. She jogged all of the way there despite already being exhausted, and hardly able to move her limbs. Upon arriving at the café, she let herself in.

"I'm here, Hiro!" A shout came from the kitchen.

"He's in the garage!"

"Thanks Aunt Cass!" She went around back to where Hiro had made his own private workshop. He was down there so much nowadays that he'd even brought in a small bed for the long nights he spent working, after which he was often too exhausted to make it up the stairs, much to the dismay of Baymax.

"Hey, Hiro." The boy lifted his welding mask, turning off his torch as she entered.

"Hey, GoGo." He set his invention aside as Baymax raised himself into a standing position. The robot was silent for several seconds, and Hiro noticed a slight tilt of his head.

"GoGo, you have lost a significant amount of body weight, 19.3%. Are you alright?" The girl blushed bright pink, and her heart felt like it might jump out of her throat. She opened her mouth to speak.

"What? Baymax, its fine. I meant to. And-And it's not that much, really. I-I…"

"Other symptoms I'm detecting include hair thinning and loss, rough and dry skin, fatigue, anemia,"

"Baymax, please-" She reached out, trying to stop the robot from saying any more. But once he was going, there was no cutting him off until he was finished. She wished the ground would swallow her alive as Baymax went through the list of symptoms she'd been experiencing.

"-and low body temperature. Diagnosis: Anorexia Nervosa."


End file.
